Pray for Belgium
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Otra pequeña historia sobre los atentados terroristas, esta vez en Bélgica.


**Disclaimer:** _Otra historia terrible sobre los atentados terroristas, esta vez en Bélgica. Estamos seguras que Himaruya sigue sin apoyarlos igual que nosotras._

* * *

Escocia, que no se había enterado de nada el idiota porque ser medio ermitaño borde de los lagos, es lo que tiene y cuando se ha enterado (por fin) le ha faltado tiempo para bajar al continente e irrumpir en una conferencia de prensa o en lo que sea abriendo las puertas de golpe en una entrada bastante dramática.

Bélgica, que estaba hablando de los implicados y a quien han capturado en la última redada, se queda callada girándose a la puerta como TODOS.

Obviamente, él ni ha pensado que esté reunida con los dirigentes del país y de la comunidad Europea, tal vez estén por ahí incluso Alemania y Francia y quién sabe quién más. Escocia ni les ve, con la respiración agitada porque prácticamente ha venido corriendo desde su casa, suelta un suspiro de alivio tremendo al verla de pie, en persona, arreglada como para el trabajo.

Se dirige directo a ella sin mirar a nadie sólo con la idea de besarla y abrazarla. Quizás no necesariamente en este orden. A ella se le humedecen los ojos, porque no ha tenido tiempo ni cabeza para llamarle, pero sí que le ha hecho falta el aquí. Se acerca un poquito al micrófono y sin mirar a nadie más que a su pelirrojo susurra con voz entrecortada para todos los presentes.

—Vamos a hacer un receso...

Y en ese momento es que consigue pasar por entre la policía, algunos le vienen siguiendo porque es un desastre y no ha tenido tiempo de dar explicaciones a nadie. Bélgica aparta él micrófono, moviéndose de detrás del atril.

—Alba...

Y cuando por fin consigue besarla apasionadamente sin decirle nada, entra toooda la policía que lo estaba persiguiendo para sólo un segundo más tarde, obligarlo a separarse y reducirle en el suelo. Bélgica _facepalm_.

— _Non_! _Non_! ¡Suéltenlo! —protesta haciendo aspavientos.

El problema es que nadie le presta atención hasta que no está esposado, tumbado en el suelo cara abajo y con todas las armas de la sala apuntándole en la cabeza.

—¡Es mi novio, es mi noviooo! ¡Ojalá todos estuvieran tan malditamente atentos cuando alguien que de verdad es un peligro venga a atacarme! —protesta frustrada.

Toda la policía le mira y Escocia suelta una buena retahíla de insultos en gaélico.

—Tiene llaves de mi casa, por el amor de Dios, puede meterse en mi cama si quiere sin tener que preguntar... ¡Levántenlo de ahí!

Así lo hacen, un poco asustados con el tono de Bélgica, que me parece que nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Escocia sigue protestando y de repente se sonroja cuando lo ponen esposado frente a ella.

Bélgica se sonroja a juego un poquito, pero i que está enfadada... Así que ahí sigue...

—Ahora mírenlo muy pero muy, muy bien. ¡Tatúense su cara en la mente, que no quiero que vuelvan a tocarlo ni con el pétalo de una flor!

La policía le suelta de las esposas y asienten.

— _Merci_... Ahora vayan a buscar a la gente VERDADERAMENTE peligrosa —hace un gesto con la mano para que se larguen... Y ya me imagino la cantidad de fotos que les están tomando los periodistas.

Escocia se frota un poco las muñecas y le mira, sonriendo un poco, sonrojadito mientras todos se van. La belga le mira, se sonroja un poquito y cierra los ojos, porque enfadarse por esto ha absorbido toda su energía momentáneamente y ahora mismo no es que tenga realmente demasiada.

—Ehm _... a-are you OK_? He venido cuando me he enterado.

Bélgica se ríe un poquito, y niega con la cabeza dando un pasito hacia él.

— _I-I'm sorry_ —baja la cabeza—. Pensé que estabas trabajando y no vi las noticias esta semana porque estuve leyendo un estúpido libro que me enganchó y pasé todo el tiempo con ello y ahora me siento idiota.

—Eres un loco ermitaño —susurra sonriendo aún, abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

El chico se rasca la cabeza, aun nervioso, mirando el suelo porque se le ha pasado todo el ímpetu y ahora le da vergüenza hacerlo de nuevo, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y tienes una habilidad para atraer a la policía... Que te han tirado al suelo...

—Ehm... todo el mundo me pedía explicaciones... y bueno, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno en eso.

—No creo que vuelvan a hacerlo... —asegura ella sonriendo otra vez un instante, antes de suspirar —. ¿Lo has visto entonces? Lo que hicieron...

Él asiente y vuelve a tener la necesidad de abrazarla abriendo los brazos y vacilando sin saber si hacerlo. Es Bélgica la que se le echa a los brazos y se acurruca, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, así que la abraza con fuerza, gracias a dios.

— _B-Belgium_... —vacila.

—¡Sé que no debería asustarme porque es justo lo que quieren...!

—V-Voy a quedarme aquí contigo.

Bélgica le abraza más fuerte.

—Unos días. O semanas. O... yo qué sé. Ya veremos... ¿vale? Debiste haberme llamado... Y si alguien venía en mitad de la noche y... cielos debiste haberme llamado, soy un idiota —la abraza más fuerte.

—Se supone que soy fuerte e independiente y... No tuve ni tiempo, Alba... Todo ha pasado tan rápido.

—No tienes que serlo tanto... y al final has conseguido lo que querías... ¿no? —trata de bromear un poco. Ella se queda callada un instante.

—Las mujeres siempre vamos hasta las últimas consecuencias... —sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo. Escocia sonríe y la aprieta de nuevo —. Alemania ha estado muy pendiente... —agrega ella picándole un poco.

—Ah, ¿ves? Por eso es que le elegimos como tu amante.

—Y _France_ casi se ha instalado en mi casa con todo y su ejército —se ríe.

—¡Ah, no, eso sí que me niego! —protesta en broma, haciendo sonreír a la chica un poco más —. ¡Mira, si un poco sí te ríes!

—Pues es que... ¡De _Allemagne_ te parece bien, pero _France_ protestas!

—¿Debería ser al revés?

—Desde luego... _France_ es un malo conocido, pero _Allemagne_ es mi amante.

—¿Entonces quieres que me enfade con los dos?

—Quiero que no te enfades con nadie...

—Está bien... no me enfado. ¿Quieres... quieres seguir lo que hacías o... qué hacías?

—Daba una conferencia de prensa sobre las personas a las que capturamos este fin de semana.

—Oh... ehm... lo siento.

—La verdad es que he dado tantas conferencias de prensa en tan sólo unos días, que estoy HARTA de hacerlo. ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a comer a un lugar... con velitas?

— _Y-Yes_ —asiente y se sonroja un poco—. ¿Quieres… que...? ¿Quieres que me vaya y te espere... en algún lado?

—¿Qué te vayas? No, no quiero que te vayas. De hecho me gustaría mucho más que estuvieras conmigo en el cierre de la conferencia.

El pelirrojo asiente y sonríe porque no quería irse.

—Te echaba mucho de menos —confiesa la belga sinceramente, abrazándole del cuello y dándole ella un beso.

Él se lo devuelve ahora sí teniendo el beso que antes le han cortado, con ganas porque se ha asustado mucho. Y, para complicarle un poquito más la vida a Escocia, debe notar que unos segundos más tarde Bélgica sollooooooza amargamente en el beso.

Se desmorona un poco volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza y separándose un poco. Y es que lo que ocurre es que no había llorado así hasta ahora... sólo se había puesto a hacer cosas y a reaccionar racionalmente, dando órdenes y organizando todo, y ahora mismo siente que has llegado tú y puede derrumbarse contigo.

—N-No llores...

—No lloro —llora desconsolada. El británico la abraza haciendo que esconda la cabeza, buscando los pañuelos.

—¿Qué tienes que decir más? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—Ni siquiera sé, sólo que no tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo, que no sé cómo protegerles y que todo es una mierda —drama latino, aunque te agradece un montón la idea de que tú hables.

—No vamos a decir eso, cálmate, seguro tienes a alguien súper profesional que puede hacerlo, como _France_ o _Germany_.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras tú...

—¿En serio? —la mira porque pretendía llevársela ya y dejarles el muerto a alguien más. La chica se enjuga las lágrimas, le mira a los ojos y luego lloriquea otra vez abrazándole.

—No sé... arréglalo tú.

—V-Vale. Vale. Yo lo arreglo.

—Sólo arréglalo, pero no te enrolles demasiado, y aléjate de _Germany_ que creo que si sabe que te lo he dejado a ti va a ponerte a hacer veinte cosas más.

—Creo que puedo asustarle —sonríe.

Bélgica se ríe a pesar del lloriqueo porque tienes esa habilidad, Escocia, de hacerle reír tontamente hasta en las peores.

—Voy a ir al baño a limpiarme mientras, ¿vale? —se pasa una mano por el pelo y el pelirrojo asiente —. _Thank you_... —le da un beso en la mejilla que lo deja lleno de lágrimas y rimmel.

Escocia suspira y se va a buscar a Alemania porque le da vergüenza ir a hacer esto con Francia. El alemán que sólo de verlo ya se asusta un poco... ¡porque de verdad el no hace nada con Bélgica!

— _You_!

— _Schottland_... Me preguntaba cuando vendrías.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí —extiende un poco los brazos. Alemania... carraspea —. ¿Y bien?

—Una cosa muy delicada esta, estamos todos preocupados. Unos más que otros... por lo visto.

—Eso ya lo veo, es horrible como he llegado tan tarde, ¿verdad?

Alemania se encoge de hombros y... carraspea otra vez.

— _Well_ , míralo por el lado bueno, si hubiera llegado antes me la hubiera llevado antes como voy a hacer ahora y tú tendrías que haberte ocupado de todo sin su ayuda desde antes... así que... deberías estarme agradecido.

—Sin su... ¿ayuda? A ver... espera, _bitte_... ¿cómo que se va a ir? Si hay una junta más tarde con el consejo administrativo y tiene aún que revisar los daños en el centro por los neonazis de ayer...

—Es impresionante que vayas a hacer todo eso por ella, admiro como de comprensivo y empático eres y seguro ella está súper agradecida también —palmadita a la espalda.

—¡¿Yo?! Pero... —parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo—. ¿Dónde está?

—Para lo que importa ahora considérala de vacaciones. _Thank you, really_ —hace para irse.

— _Was_?! Pero dile... ¡es que tenemos junta esta noche! ¿Y qué les digo a los otros que...? —le mira irse incrédulo, pero no va tras él.

Escocia saluda con la mano sin añadir más yendo al baño de chicas a por Bélgica.

Bélgica debería tomar nota.

Alemania _FACEPALM_ , piensa que debería escribirle a Bélgica y decirle que... no puede irse. Pero luego piensa que... ugh... el escocés... y el asunto de con romperle el corazón o cualquier cosa. Decide que es más fácil hacerse cargo de todo y escribirle ya mañana.

Bien hecho, Alemania, igual Escocia va a robarle el móvil en cuanto la abrace y luego a decirle que seguro se lo ha olvidado en el parlamento.

 _Scheisse_ , diría el. O sea... ¡es que Bélgica no se puede ir así! *sigue protestando...*

No, no, claro, por eso Escocia está taaaaaan agradecido. Saluda a Francia con un gesto de la cabeza cuando lo ve pasar, sonrojándose. El galo levanta las cejas... y le sonríe un poco, contento de que ya haya venido. Va a cercársete en 3, 2... si no huyes.

Pero no huye porque está esperándola a ella. Pues ahí va el abrazo y los besos de rigor. Escocia se sonroja un poco más, pero no lo aparta.

—Esto es horrible... ¿cómo la ves?

—Pues... bien, es fuerte. De hecho, nos vamos.

—Se van... ¿a dónde?

—A... otro evento que tiene, volvemos después —miente, sonrojándose. Francia entrecierra los ojos y sonríe.

—Me alegra que tenga otro evento con el cual distraerse...

—Ehm... _well, you know_ —se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo no sé si... ¿querrá que haga algo mientras se van? Puedo conseguir que _Allemagne_ lo haga —sí, si no eres el único que escurre los bultos.

— _Yes_ , debería... ocuparse de básicamente todo, así que no dejes que te cargue el muerto.

—Va a intentarlo, como siempre, pero trataré de que esto sea justo —voz de sufrimiento... ¡cómo trabajo! El pelirrojo se ríe y el francés le da un golpecito en el pecho y sonríe un poco —. Shh, que si te ríes parece que no lo digo en serio.

—No la llames a su móvil si hay algo urgente, llámame a mí.

—Bien, eso haré. Gracias por venir...

—Que te den.

—¿A mí?

—Ni me des las gracias, capullo.

—¿Por qué no? _Belgique_ estará más tranquila.

—Porque no —se sonroja porque es... no es un favor que le hace y cree que más bien debería darles las gracias a todos por cuidarla mientras estaba papando moscas como idiota y no ellos a él.

—¿Y por qué te irrita?

—¿No tienes nada útil que hacer?

—¿Conversar contigo no es útil? —ahora lo está haciendo para molestarte. Escocia levanta las cejas de repente recordando que tiene que calmarse y sonríe.

—Orgullosamente te digo que no.

— _Dieu_... —pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo reír al británico —. Y luego dice que yo soy el aburrido...

—Y cómo te jode que te lo diga, ¿eeeh?

Francia se sonroja un poquito y gira la cara. Se ríe.

—Tú eres imposible...

—Va a ser eso, va a ser eso...

—Sí que lo es, imposible... y cada vez menos encantador.

—¡Menos mal! Sabía que lo lograría tarde o temprano.

—Si te sigues esforzando así —arruga un poco la nariz y se le recarga un poco.

—¿Aja?

—Sí que vas a lograrlo.

—Es la idea —le da una palmadita en el culo e igual se sonroja, carraspeando.

Francia se ríe y Bélgica carraspea un poco junto a ellos. Escocia pega un salto separándose de Francia. El galo se gira a Bélgica y le sonríe un poco acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Escocia parpadea con eso pero no dice nada.

—Olvídate de todo un rato, ¿vale? Yo me encargo... —le asegura el francés a la chica, dándole un besito en el cuello y separándose.

Escocia les mira. Bélgica se sonroja porque es imposible no sonrojarse, pero le empuja un poquito quitándoselo de encima.

— _Merci_... por todo —le asegura sinceramente.

—Yo lo siento... todo. Todo va a estar bien —le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

— _Thank you, France_ —Escocia se acerca a Bélgica un poco —. Cuidado con _Germany_.

—Estaremos bien... —les cierra un ojo a los dos y se aleja de ellos agitando la mano —. ¡Coman!

Escocia mira a Bélgica de reojo

—¿Qué te dijo _Allemagne_? —pregunta ella.

—Que lo entendía perfectamente y que él iba a ocuparse de todo.

—Es buena persona al final... ha sido amable estos días.

—Ah, _yes_. Dice que te quiere y que si eso posponéis lo de esta noche para otro día, pero que no dejará de pensar en ti igual.

—¡Cállateeee, eso no lo ha dicho para nada! —risitas nerviosas.

—Sí que lo ha dicho y que te diga algo que dice que es una clave secreta vuestra, pero no recuerdo las palabras. Bueno, que no puede vivir sin ti en definitiva.

—¡Qué noooo, no ha dicho nada de eso! Y no lo va a decir, y que bueno que no lo diga que no sé qué haría —más risas.

—¿Cómo qué no? Conmigo no tienes que fingir...

Bélgica hace los ojos en blanco, sonriendo en este rato... algo que no había hecho desde el martes.

—Vale, vale... gracias por el mensaje secreto, me pondré la tanga de piel la próxima vez que le vea, como ha pedido...

—¿Ves? Sabía que lo entenderías, es que ha sido un poco extraño pero de todos modos es lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Es lo mismo de siempre? No sabía que tuvieras una lista de las cosas de siempre.

— _Well, you know_... siempre dice esas cosas de ti —esas cosas que pienso y que decirte así no me da tanta vergüenza—. Como que eres la mujer más sexy y más divertida que conoce y como das sentido a todas y cada una de las idiotas y románticas canciones de amor que escucha hasta darse vergüenza ajena a si mismo de lo ridículo.

— _Germany_ sólo escucha música clásica... o de rock pesado...

—A mí no me mires —se encoge de hombros, sonrojado, sin mirarla—. Tal vez se refiere a la radio.

Bélgica se sonroja y mira a Escocia de reojo porque SABE que Alemania no le ha dicho nada de todo eso. Se le recarga encima y le abraza un poco.

—¿Qué otras cosas dice?

—Q-que... se ha asustado un montón con esto como no creía que pudiera asustarle nada en el mundo...

Bélgica sonríe un poquito y le abraza más fuerte, sonrojándose.

—Debiste decirle que en gran parte gracias a mi novio es que he aprendido a sobrevivir los más duros golpes.

El chico sonríe y aprieta un poco los ojos.

—Pero me alegra que haya venido... Debí hablarte antes, o pedirle a alguien, no sabía que necesitaba tanto que estuvieras aquí.

—¿Lo haces?

—Desde que llegaste lloré, y me reí... No había hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas mientras no estabas. Siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—Ya no tienes que llorar más si no quieres.

—No, es que... Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Entonces puedes seguir si quieres... —la mira mientras detiene un taxi para llevársela a un restaurante bonito en Bruselas a los que, aunque lo niegue, (o más bien no se haya dado cuenta) está ya acostumbrado a ir.

—Riendo, mejor... Eso me hacía aún más falta pero sígueme diciendo cosas bonitas... De _Germany_.

— _Well_ , él es... alto y todo rubio y no da tanto miedo cuando pone cara de "no sé de qué me hablas" que en realidad es la otra única cara que sabe poner...

—Noooo, de mí que te dijo él —se ríe igual —. Y si pone más caras sólo hay que conocerle.

—Dice que... está feliz de que le tengas tanta paciencia y le entiendas tan bien sin pensar que te quiere mal o que hace expresamente porque en realidad no lo hace y está muy arrepentido... por lo de, bueno, lo del amante y eso y _Italy_ —sigue, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar eso siendo Alemania.

—La verdad es que él es... Un muy buen amante, sólo un poco distraído.

—¡Eh! ¡No me lo restriegues! —se ríe y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Por? ¿Qué vas a hacerme si te lo restriego y te digo todo lo bueno que es, eh? ¿Castigarme? —pregunta sonriendo un poco y acurrucándose más sobre él, porque aunque ahora mismo está muy tranquilita y más contenta, no pretende soltarle ni un poco casi ni para que mee.

—Pues podría, podría. Con todo el derecho, además.

—¡Anda! ¿Qué tipo de castigo?

—No lo sé, ¿cuál funcionaría?

—No me voltees las preguntas —le pica el pecho. Él se ríe y se sonroja porque le da vergüenza—, ¿Ajaaaa? Sigo esperando...

—Podría... hacer algo que... te hiciera gritar como... no deberías gritar con lo que ha pasado.

Bélgica suspira recordando lo que ha pasado y Escocia la besa al notarlo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita la edición!_


End file.
